


At Least I Have You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: But then, things got started. But then Nikki would sit and listen to Mick when he talked. But then Nikki would smile at Mick so sweetly and say that all the critics were wrong, all fucking wrong.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	At Least I Have You

If there was one thing that Mick had learned in his life, it was that he didn't make smart decisions with love. His first marriage had left him with his kids, so he couldn't regret it too much - but all the others? Damn, they were bad. Mick didn't know why he had such terrible luck with love. Maybe he just attracted the wrong people, for some reason. 

At first, Mick had assumed that it would be the same thing with Nikki when their whole relationship (friendship with benefit's?) had first started. After all, Nikki was the sort of chaotic force of nature that Mick was always weary of when it came to relationships. He was unpredictable and he was strange and he made Mick laugh, which was a miracle in itself, really. 

But then, things got started. But then Nikki would sit and listen to Mick when he talked. But then Nikki would smile at Mick so sweetly and say that all the critics were wrong, all fucking wrong. But then Nikki finally let down his walls and hugged Mick so tightly after coming out of rehab, and Mick had hugged him back with equal fervor, relieved that their personal Hell was finally over. 

And, in hindsight, as Nikki wrote lyrics beside him, tongue between his teeth and with his usual green-eyed determination - Mick wondered why he'd doubted it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good.


End file.
